Two for the same game
by gyikhu
Summary: Three well-known characters and one little game for you. If you're interested read and take part!
1. Chapter 1

**It has been a long time since I published a story, so I thought it's time again. This is just a quick idea again, and I'm planning a game for you here as the storyline is yet very flexible. As of the second chapter I will leave the story open with two options and it's up to you where the story goes. If you leave me a comment and vote which way you prefer, I will follow the one most of you vote for! **

**So I hope you enjoy reading and don't leave me the choice! One and only chance for you!**

* * *

Lara chose the Mercedes for taking the short trip to Oxford. She was wavering whether to take something sportier, but decided in the end that it wouldn't be too comfortable with her current clothing.

Looking into the rear-view mirror, she checked her appearance for a last time, and felt strangely awkward. The face looking back at her was not at all how she was used to see herself. Of course her long, brown hair was caught in a ponytail, her hazel eyes were shining as they always did, but the rest was quite unlike her. She was wearing makeup. Lines and colours and all that what belonged to it. After a few seconds of consideration, she decided that it didn't look bad at all. It gave her face a delicate feature. Unusual, but definitely something not bad.

Batting her lashes a few times, she licked her all-too-red lips, and collected her papers from the other seat. The door of the Mercedes opened, and the high heels touched the ground, emphasizing her long legs even more. The tight skirt she was wearing stuck to her hips, covering her till the knees, the three upper buttons of the white blouse was left open to make it look more interesting. Less like a teacher, more like an adventurer. Although at the moment Lara felt more like a librarian than anything else. How the hell had Winston managed to convince her to this outfit?

It was a nice day. The rather careful English sun was sparkling on the wet green carpet of the grass, the old building of the university spread in front of her with all its majestic beauty. Lara walked towards the entrance, arousing more and more attention as she self-confidently headed for the first floor. Students in uniform rushed besides her, stopping for a moment to look at her with curiosity. Lara could imagine that she didn't make the kind of impression these young people were used to. Serious, old, dull teachers. Not that Lara felt disrespect for them. Not at all. She just thought that there were better ways to catch the attention of students for history. History could be so compelling, so fascinating the way she looked at it. Every artefact had a story to tell, and most of them were dangerous, dark and really cool.

So she walked down the first floor, and knocked on the last door on the right. When she heard the deep voice from inside, she stepped in.

"Professor Walker," she said with a warm smile, seeing the old man behind the desk who slowly stood up to greet her.

"Lara." He went around the desk, as fast as his age let him. "I'm so glad you accepted my invitation."

"I can never say no to an old friend." She really meant it. Aiden Walker had always been the one who drew her closer to archaeology. Even with her father, her background, Walker had been the one who showed her the beauty of history, the thrill of books. "When I got your message, I had to come."

"You look great, my dear." He carefully shepherded her to one of the huge leather armchairs. "Tea?" he offered.

"Thank you." Lara sat down, looking around the room. It had been a while since she was last there, but things didn't change much. There were books everywhere. In piles on the floor, lines of them on the shelves, an incredible amount of them, so Lara had no idea how the old man knew his way around them.

Walker came back to her with the tea, the cup shaking a bit on the saucer in his old hands. Lara took it from him, and crossing her legs, she studied his face. Those familiar, hard lines that only deepened over the years.

"I was thrilled to read about your last discovery." Walker sat down in the other armchair, his face looking truly excited as he talked about his favourite topic. "A lost middle age grave. Fantastic."

"It was rather luck that I found it," Lara said, thinking back how she had just fallen into a trapdoor that lead to the underground structure.

"Don't think small of yourself, my dear. You've always been my favourite and best student."

"You're flattering me." Lara blushed a little, grateful for the makeup hiding it this time. "So you want me to talk about the grave to your students?"

"Yes, that's the idea. They are all eager to hear about it, and having you as a lecturer only adds to the experience." The old man rose from the chair, walked back to his desk, and took the phone. "Please send him in," he talked to someone, and Lara was curious what he was up to.

Only a few minutes later, faint knocking was to be heard, and an obviously nervous young man stepped into the office. Lara studied him, amused by the sight of his embarrassment when he saw her. He instantly lowered his head when their eyes met for a moment, and had to clear his throat before he could speak.

"Professor Walker, you called for me?"

"Yes, yes. Come in, Mr Fletcher." Walker motioned to the young man, who hesitantly came closer. "Lara, this is Alister Fletcher, one of my assistants. The best of them."

Alister blushed till his ears, and shook hands with Lara, trying to keep the physical contact as short as possible.

"Nice to meet you, Mr Fletcher." If Lara felt awkward in her outfit, Alister seemed to be intimidated no end.

"I've heard a lot about you," he managed to say with a shy smile.

"Of course, you have," Professor Walker agreed. "Lara is going to give a lecture about her newest discovery, and I'd like you to help her."

"Me?" Alister sounded shocked, and Lara thought that this would be an amusing day. She didn't like to enjoy herself over others, but this young man looked so out of place here that she couldn't help smiling. Lara could only hope he knew more about history than what she gave him credit for at the moment, but Professor Walker would surely not take him as his assistant if he wasn't good enough.

"Yes, Mr Fletcher. Please show the lecture room to Lara, and help her with everything she needs." He turned to Lara again. "I'm sorry I can't attend, my dear, but I'm sure my students are happy to have someone like you instead of a grumpy old man," he grinned a bit wickedly, and Lara laughed out. No matter how old or serious Professor Walker was, he was always good for a joke.

"I'm honoured to help you with this," Lara answered, and took her notes again. "I'll follow you, Mr Fletcher."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, thanks for your reviews so far. New chapter and the first change to decide about the continuation. I'll update short chapters this time and at the end you'll find the options. Have fun with reading, and don't forget: I'll continue the way you want it. So I'm waiting for your votes :)**

**And as always thanks to Najel for the beta-reading!**

* * *

As they walked down those famous, old corridors, Lara couldn't help marvelling about the building. All that knowledge and tradition that collected in there. It was amazing. After they turned the corner towards the room Lara should hold the lecture in, she turned her attention to her guide.

Mr Fletcher, Lara remembered the name her old friend had told her in his office. She had never seen this young man before, but she could tell by only looking at him that he was extremely nervous. Ever since they left the professor's office, he didn't dare to say a word. His unease amused Lara.

"Tell me, Mr Fletcher. What are you working on at the moment?" Lara asked, watching him blush till the ears again.

"Please call me Alister, Ms Croft," he answered reluctantly, obviously needing all his bravery to look at her.

"So you know me." Lara smiled a bit, stepping closer to him.

"Of course. Everyone who is a tiny bit interested in history has heard of you. I follow your work with great interest."

"You know how to flatter a girl, don't you?" Lara laughed out slightly, and his embarrassment reached another level. In that moment a student ran by them, struggling to enter in the very last second before the lesson started.

Lara and Alister entered the room, and Lara took a deep breath when she saw the crowd that had gathered at the news of her appearance. The rows were full of students, and no matter how self-confident Lara felt a moment ago, suddenly it intimidated her. Just for a second. Talking in front of hundreds of people was not her first choice of entertainment for the day, but she had promised, so there was no way back.

She followed Alister.

"Ladies and Gentlemen. Let me introduce you today's guest lecturer. I think you've all heard about Lady Lara Croft, explorer and archaeologist, who is kind enough to tell us about her latest discovery. Please welcome her."

Lara cleared her throat, and stepped forward.

"I'm glad to be here…," she started, and tried to focus on her words, instead of the hundreds of different faces that stared back at her. Standing there in front of them, she felt utterly uneasy in her tight skirt and the white blouse Winston had so carefully chosen for her. She wished for her usual explorer outfit.

She managed to get through the first half hour all right, and was just about to start showing the photos of the tomb. The projector over the students' head glowed up, blinding her for a moment, and blocking the view of the face.

"As you can see this is the entrance of the tomb that goes pretty deep underground. I was lucky enough to find it with the help of my colleague who gives me technical support…" So she continued the story when she heard that the door behind the students opened, and someone came in. The bright light made it difficult for her to see the person, all she could make out was his tall built. Yes, it was definitely a male… the contours of a pretty well-toned male body.

The newcomer didn't move much, he sat down in the last row, and to Lara's surprise threw his legs to the top of the chair in front of him. Lara's brows arched for a moment, but she kept talking, although her words flowed rather mechanically. For a certain reason she couldn't turn her attention away from the guy who'd just entered.

"Excuse me," a deep male voice interrupted her in the middle of the sentence, and it came from the direction of the newcomer. And it sounded pretty familiar to her. "Would you tell me more details about how you found the entrance?"

Lara narrowed her eyes, but couldn't make out who he was. Why did he ask about exactly this? Wouldn't it be embarrassing to admit that more or less she had stumble upon the tomb?

"Don't you think it's not my fault if you missed the lecture due to your being late?" Well, a careless student would not bring her into a stupid situation in front of so many people. From the corner of her eyes she could see that Alister stood up as well, and tried to guess who the guy was. Although Lara was very sure that so far her helper had not taken his eyes off her.

"My thirst for knowledge is insatiable. Please be graceful with me." His voice held a tone of cockiness, and Lara decided not to give in. She stopped the photos and turned off the projector with the remote control. As the light faded, and her eyes adjusted, she could make out the heavy boots that were lying on the chair. Then she saw the army trousers, the biker jacket, the messy hair and the blue eyes. He was surely not a student of Oxford, that much was sure.

"I'm sorry, what was your name again?" she asked, but slowly the image swan back to her. That guy in Paris. So many years ago. She thought he was dead.

"I think you know quite well what my name is," he answered, and everyone else turned toward him to see who the intruder was who talked like this with a Lady.

"You're very confident in your qualities."

"I think I have every reason to be." His smile widened.

"I hope you don't mind, but I'm not here to chat with you," Lara said and turned back to the students who were all listening curiously to the conversation. "So I was about to tell you of the big chamber where I found the coffin," she continued, not giving him the pleasure to feel bothered about his presence. Just because they had met once – and he had been every bit of annoying – she wouldn't give a damn.

"I like your clothes," he said as if nothing had happened. Lara let out an annoyed breath. "Quite a change to that night in Paris."

Lara looked at him sharply as she knew very well what the students could have on their minds now. What the hell was this guy planning? She couldn't even remember his name… he had impressive blue eyes for sure, but that's not enough to carve himself into her mind forever. She had two choices: enter this teasing discussion with this guy she had met only once or completely ignore him and focus on the lecture. Lara gave it a thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for your participation in voting and I hope you're having fun with the story. As most of you chose the conversation, let's see how it goes on :) And of course at the end of the chapter we're up for a new option. You decide how it goes on :)**

**Have fun reading and I'm waiting for your votes :)**

* * *

The smartest thing to do would have been to just leave it at this, but something in Lara didn't let that happen. That guy with those blue eyes would not play a game with her. Even if this conversation started to be awkward in front of so many students, Lara was not willing to walk away and let him win.

"You mean the night when I beat you in the Louvre? Too bad if you kept that as a romantic moment in your mind." A small smile of victory appeared on her face, knowing he wouldn't be able to counter that. The momentary silence convinced her that the conversation was over, so she straightened her skirt, and walked back to continue her lecture about the grave. The sound of his voice stopped her in her tracks.

"I remember it differently. I'm pretty sure I had you at bay." All faces turned toward him, the guys in the audience grinned, the girls let out an amazing sigh. "I had you right where I wanted you to be."

God damn this guy, Lara thought in anger. Even if he was talking about something like a battle between them, he managed to make it sound like a heated night in a hotel room. She started to feel embarrassed. Why on earth had she got involved in this ridiculous teasing?

"Your memory must betray you. All I remember was you running and me chasing you." Lara closed her eyes for a moment when she realised what she had said. And how it could have sounded for everyone else. Not like a chase in a library, running from armed mercenaries.

"Well, that's a good way to put it," he grinned and took his feet off the chair.

"Now that we are both happy, may I ask you to keep your next comments to yourself and leave the room? This is a lecture for students, not wannabe treasure hunters." Keeping her head high, Lara decided that she would not allow anyone else to see her feelings. What they were? Some annoyance mixed with a lot of readiness to take it up with him.

"Sir, please listen to the Lady and leave now," Alister said, stepping closer to the podium. "This is a lecture, and you are disturbing the students."

"Patience, pal." Kurtis waved a hand, not even looking at the other man, who stood up. "I think this is something between me and her." He slowly took a few steps down the stairs that led to the front of the room.

When Alister wanted to talk again, Lara held up a finger to hush him. She didn't have to look there to know that the young man blushed till the ears again. Her original intention was to get rid of this guy before the conversation became too problematic, but he had her attention. And she didn't know why.

"What was your name again?" Lara asked, watching him walk toward her. Now she did remember his name, but wasn't it more fun to pretend that she wouldn't?

"Oh well, a lady is a lady. You can't remember the name of every of your superficial acquaintances, can you? Although I'm not sure if this gives a good impression of you."

"Not if they were unimportant," Lara countered.

He laughed out lightly. "Unimportant you say?" In the meanwhile he reached the place Lara was standing, and stopped just a step away from him. Lara started to feel like in a theatre piece with all face staring directly at them. Without looking at them she knew what she would see there? All males hoping for some actions and all females expecting something romantic. "Unimportant things make you insecure very easily," he said, keeping his blue eyes on hers.

"I can judge my chances and don't fight battles I can't win," she answered, holding his gaze. Alister took a step toward them.

"Sir, would you mind…" But Lara stopped him with a simple gesture of her hand again.

"I'm not here to defeat you." He moved closer. "As I wasn't in Paris to defeat you either. I guess you know that." He put his hands behind his back not to touch her.

Lara raised her head a bit as he stood in front of her. Just like that night. And she remembered it again so well although she hadn't thought of it for years. She recalled how he looked into her eyes, keeping her in place only with his gaze. How his hands snaked around her waist… and how he only took her weapons that made her edgy. Just like his closeness made her edgy now too.

"What do you want here?" she said in a low voice, and knew that everyone in the audience leaned closer to hear them.

"Don't worry. I'm not conflicting with your work here… on the contrary. I want to help you."

"You? Help me?" she had to laugh. This guy had done anything but helping her in the past. Well, maybe in the end they had supported each other, but only because he had no other chance.

"Oh yes. And you'll be thankful for it. I'm sure about that."

He sounded so confident, and that was the only difference to that night in Paris. There he had not talked at all, yet he had the same effect on her. Curiosity awakened, no matter how she tried to convince herself of the opposite.

For the first time Lara broke the eye contact, and looked around. The students were sitting there with awe and expectation on their face. It was sure they were not used to something like this from Professor Walker. Alister Fletcher was standing a few steps away from them, his face tense, and Lara could swear on it that he wanted to protect her. The thought was amusing.

Then she looked back at Kurtis and narrowed her eyes at the cocky expression on his face.

"How could you help me?" she dared the obvious question he was waiting for. His smile widened a bit.

He leaned closer, very close, until he could whisper right into her ear.

"It's not a coincidence I've come today. It has very much to do with your discovery. The grave you're talking about."

His words made her curious. What could he know about it, Lara was the first who had entered that place for centuries.

"Tell me more," she answered in a whisper.

"We need to go back to that grave as you missed something important."

Lara winced and gave him a side-glance. His face was so close to hers, a strand of his hair touched her skin. What was he talking about? She had found the coffin, no way there was anything else in there.

"And what would that be?" No, she wouldn't believe him.

"I'll show you. The only question is: do you want to stay alone with me or do we make it look like a nice little excursion?" he whispered into her ear and Lara was unsure for a moment what to do.


	4. Chapter 4

**After a bit longer pause, here we go with the next chapter. I'm not totally satisfied with it, but I hope you'll like it anyway. Maybe this time I leave you with an easy choice, so forgive me for that :)**

**Reviews are appreciated as always, and let me know what you want me to do :)**

* * *

"Well, Mr Smartguy," she whispered. "You need to tell me a bit more. That's not enough. I remember your intentions, and you're not going to mislead me once more."

"Oh no, Lara. That's not how the game is played. You believe me or not… but I know you can't resist." He flashed a smile that annoyed her to no end because he was right. He had piqued her curiosity, and no matter how her better judgement told her otherwise she had to find out whether what he had said was the truth. Had she really missed something? Was there more hiding in that grave than a simple coffin with some gold in it?

"What do you want?" she asked, keeping her eyes on the audience that tried to catch every word with aching interest.

"Decide, Lara. I gave you the options. Come with me or bring anyone along if you don't trust yourself to stay alone with me."

He didn't touch her, they were just standing there, very close to each other, bodies almost brushing. And he was whispering in her ear in a way that brought her to the edge. So annoyingly interesting.

The silence was almost irritating and Lara thought that the students were even holding their breaths to hear more.

"Okay, everyone." Lara stepped aside, talking to the students, who quickly straightened up, trying to pretend they were not eavesdropping the whole time. "Let's make this lesson a bit more interesting."

Lara saw from the corner of her eyes that Kurtis was smiling a wicked smile and she didn't like it. On her other side, Alister was standing, narrowing his eyes on the stranger. He actually looked like he was trying to decide whether to intervene or not. Funny, Lara thought, how this shy guy felt like this was his territory and no one else should enter it. This could be interesting.

"What do you mean?" someone from the audience shouted, bringing her attention back to the lecture.

"I just thought you had enough of the dry theories. What about a field trip? Anyone interested?" Lara asked and waited for the effect her words would trigger.

The students were so surprised for a moment that they didn't react, then the murmur was spreading, growing louder, and in the end it was like a sea of words melting together into one big mess.

"Oh yes we are," a male voice shouted from somewhere in the back rows, and they all got excited, some of them already standing up from the chairs. "Where do we sign up?"

"Wait a moment," Lara said, holding up a hand, and she waited for them to calm down a bit. "It's not for everyone. You need to win the chance to come with me."

"What should we do?" they asked in chorus.

"It's very simple," Lara continued. "All you need to do is write one word on a piece of paper. I want to see one word what archaeology means to you. I'll take ten of you whose answers I like the most."

The students started to quietly discussing the offer, and Lara turned away from them.

"Nice touch," Kurtis stepped to her. "I see you're staying on the safe side."

"Well, I've never been stupid and I learn from my mistakes." Her hazel eyes travelled down his body, and she had to admit that he had kept his form over the years. Very much so.

"Wonder why you think it had been a mistake."

"I don't like to lose, and I especially don't like to make it easy for me opponents," she smiled, watching it from the corner of her eyes how the students were scribbling, then crumpling the paper, and starting it all over again.

"Don't think of me like an opponent. I'm giving you a fair chance. Why else would I be here?" He leaned his hips against the wide desk in the middle, and returned her curious look from earlier. "I still like the way you dress lately. Very teacher-like," he smirked.

"What are you doing?" Alister's voice interrupted them, and Lara had no possibility to answer anymore. "You can't bring the students to an excavation. This is against the rules." His voice sounded eager, but when Lara looked at him, Alister diverted his eyes, his face flushing.

"Who is this?" Kurtis asked with a mocking voice. "Is he the one to take care of you?"

"Leave him alone," Lara said.

"Professor Walker won't like this idea, I'll tell you," Alister continued in a less confident tone.

"Just leave that to me. The professor will love it. It's not every day that his students can see something like this from up close."

"I can't let this happen. I'm going to talk to him." Alister set his jacket right, his face determined.

"Keep it easy, pal," Kurtis laughed. "I'm not going to kidnap the lady. You'll get her and your students back in one piece, I promise."

"Shut up, both of you. No one is taking me anywhere. I'm going whether you like it or not. It's my grave, so I'm the boss. Understood?" Lara raised a brow on Kurtis, who gave her a funny look.

"Whatever you say," he smiled back at her.

"But… this is… insane," Alister gaped.

"And what are you going to do against it?" Kurtis challenged him, and there was silence for a few seconds.

"Don't worry, Mr Fletcher. It's going to be the adventure of their lives," Lara ensure, collecting her papers from the desk.

"Take me with you." Alister's voice became stern, and when Lara looked at her, he held her gaze confidently. At least for two seconds, before he had to break the eye contact.

"What did you say?"

"Take me with you or you leave me no other choice but to stop you from doing this."

Keeping her eyes on him, Lara considered the possibilities she was left with.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here we go again. I'm really sorry for this longer interruption, but I was working on a story of my own and it took me quite a while to finish it. But now it's ready so I can focus on this little story again. I hope you didn't lose your interest in our game as I need the answer from you how to go on :)**

**I hope I didn't forget how to write in this time and you'll keep enjoying it :)**

**Have fun reading and give me your choice of options if you feel like!**

* * *

Kurtis was walking slowly, following the group of students lead by Lara Croft. They were all whispering to each other, and he knew they were hoping for something exciting. The adventure of their lives, as Lara had said earlier. Well, Kurtis pondered. Maybe they would get it.

Then his gaze wandered further, focused on the figure of Lara Croft. She had not changed at all. In all these years she looked exactly the same as he had remembered her. The skirt and the white blouse had made an interesting impression on her in the classroom, but her usual clothing was surely more attracting. So tight and so… Kurtis stopped his train of thoughts, and smiled to himself. Could it be that this grave was not the only reason why he had returned? He gave it a thought. It would have been easier, probably more effective to come alone and search for what he needed, but he had ended up at the College asking her to join him.

Hmm… his stare moved a bit again, watching the guy walking beside Lara. Kurtis still wasn't sure about his name, but one thing he knew. It was so terribly obvious that it would have been a miracle if Lara hadn't realized it by now. That guy had been looking at her with such awe from the first moment on that only a fool would have missed to see it.

It made him smile again. The guy's – his name was something like Alister if he remembered well – shyness was amusing, even if the object of his appreciation was something Kurtis was highly interested in as well. No opponent for sure, but maybe a good experiment.

He slowed down a bit, staying somewhat behind the others, and it didn't miss Lara's attention. She looked back to him once, then again, and Kurtis could see that she intentionally stayed behind as well. Alister's gaze followed them for a while then he tried so hard to pretend not to watch them when he had the chance. Kurtis almost laughed out.

"I'm not sure it was the right decision to take him with us," Kurtis said as Lara fell in step next to him. The bus stopped a bit further away from the excavation site, they had a good half an hour to walk. "He doesn't strike me as a tough guy."

Lara looked back at Alister, who was talking to the ten selected students they had taken with them for the excursion.

"That's not your business," she said. "I really hope you are not playing with me or else you…"

"Else what?" Kurtis interrupted her, his curious eyes not leaving her face for a moment.

"I don't want to be rude with you." She smiled a knowing smile.

"Do you know that he's all over you?" This time Kurtis was looking at the students, but he was sure that Lara knew who he had meant without naming the person.

"What do you mean?" When he turned to her again, she looked so innocent, pretending so damn well she had no idea what he was talking about.

"Women," he muttered in an amused tone. So he decided not to urge the topic, but the thought that had been building up in his mind a few minutes ago was taking shape. What a funny thing it would be to teach her a lesson, and show that guy how to charm a woman. No doubt it would be really funny. He hid his smile.

"Well, if you have no more jokes to crack, you could give me a hint what we are looking for."

"Patience, darling." He mimicked the good old British accent as much as he could and earned a stern look from her. "We all have our little secrets."

"Kurtis…if you…" But she couldn't finish her threats as he cut into her words.

"So you do know my name after all. Well, well. I thought Ladies were not supposed to lie, especially not in front of so many others."

It was entertaining to watch those brown eyes flash with anger for a moment. Teasing might be a childish thing to do, Kurtis thought, but it was worth every damn moment of it. To see how her face tensed, how she was searching for a sarcastic answer, and how she tried to hide her irritation when she didn't find any.

"I'm not playing games with you again," she whispered, slowing down a bit more so that the others could surely not hear them. "I would highly appreciate if you…"

"Oh what fancy words," he interrupted her again. "I love to listen to this aristocratic chatter of the upper class. Every word so carefully chosen, all so polite and posh. Simply amazing."

Her irritation shot up several levels, but she didn't show it. At least she thought she didn't, Kurtis laughed inside. Why did women think they were so mystical that no one could read their reactions? He didn't even had to try and read her mind.

"I don't care what you plan here, but I want to…"

Her words were caught at the tip of her tongue when he grabbed her arm and made her stop in her tracks. He turned her to him, standing so close to her as in the classroom just a day ago.

"Stop lying to herself, Lara," he said. She raised her hand, trying to free herself from his grip, but he didn't let go. "You do care else you wouldn't be here. And you might think you're the boss here, but I don't like to be commanded around, and you know this very well."

She opened her mouth to answer, but no sound came out of her. She was just staring at him, and this time Kurtis didn't even attempt to find out what was going on in her head. He could have, but he didn't want to.

"Don't worry. It's worth," he added, and let her hand go.

She sent him one more annoyed glance, and then smiled a bit.

"I really hope so. For your sake."

Kurtis watched her walk back to the group of students who hadn't even realized their little battle, and Lara joined Alister again. The young man spared Kurtis a glance as well, and he could imagine his curiosity.

Kurtis started to walk again, pondering. Teaching her a lesson wouldn't be such a bad idea after all. To see how Lara would react if that shy Alister suddenly tried his chances with her. But would it be worth the trouble? Kurtis considered if he should play a little game with Lara or rather just focus on the target he had come for.


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, what should I say? I feel terrible that I left this story behind for so long, but that famous muse just didn't want to come. Finally today I felt like writing it again, so here it goes. It's a rather short chapter, but the main part will only start here. **

**At the end there is the usual little game for you, so tell me what you think. You can decide how the story goes on :)**

**Sorry again for the long absense and I hope you still keep reading this one! Happy about any comments or reviews!**

* * *

Kurtis walked behind everyone else, still contemplating about his plan. It would be fun, he thought. The grave was one thing he had come for, Lara was the other. And wouldn't it be a change to play a bit with her? Just like she'd tried to play with him before saying she wouldn't remember him?

A smile spread on his face as he was watching the guy named Alister walking a few steps behind Lara. He had to decide fast as the grave wasn't far anymore. Keeping his eyes on Alister, he couldn't help noticing how the young man kept looking at Lara when she didn't notice.

"Why the hell not?" he muttered under his breath, and increased his pace to catch up with him.

The students were obviously too excited about the excursion to care about a stranger, so Kurtis didn't talk to anyone before he fell in step with Alister.

"Hi there," he said, enjoying the surprise on Alister's face that quickly changed into ignorance. "Thought we could have a chat while we get there."

"I don't think so," Alister answered, staring strictly ahead. "I don't know who you are, but I do not approve your intentions."

"Well, that's some news," Kurtis grinned. "You know about my intensions?"

"I'm not a fool."

Kurtis noticed that Alister intentionally slowed down so the students couldn't hear them, but kept looking at Lara from time to time. Kurtis followed his gaze, and grinned ever wider. Not a bad view, he decided, watching Lara's hips sway in those tight trousers. He was thinking whether he should be more careful, but the students' excited chatter made sure Lara wouldn't hear his words.

"Don't regard me as a rival," he said, triggering a shocked expression on Alister's face.

"Rival? What are you talking about?"

He sounded so innocent and surprised that Kurtis couldn't help laughing out. No man could be so shy.

"I can help you if you want," Kurtis continued, keeping his eyes on Lara this time. It would be definitely fun to watch this, he thought.

"Help me with what? We shouldn't be here. _You_ shouldn't be here! This was a regular class and you just ruined it."

"Ruined it? I think I made it interesting. Don't tell me you're not enjoying this little walk with this great view." When Alister realized what Kurtis had meant, he blushed till his ears.

"I'm… I'm not like that… you know… I can't believe you're saying that," Alister stuttered like a schoolboy.

"Oh I'm very sure you do believe it. But don't worry. As I said I can help you if you like."

Lara and the students didn't notice when Alister stopped. After a few steps Kurtis looked back at him. "Just ask me and I'll help you."

Alister didn't move for several seconds, clearly hesitating if the words outraged him or sounded fascinating. Kurtis could see it on his face.

"You don't seem like a Don Juan to me, and Lara is not easy to access. Think about it." Kurtis enjoyed the effect of his words, and stopped as well. The students went on, Lara ahead of them. Kurtis knew they were getting close to their destination, he knew those hills. The entrance of the grave was only a few hundred meters away. "If I tell you what to say or do, you might have a chance."

A light wind ran across the area, caressed the grass that was waiving like the calm sea. A bit further down the way a few stone blocks broke the monotony of the nature.

"I'm not sure what to say," Alister said.

"Take it leave it. You don't have much time to decide. The entrance is right over there, my offer stands till that point."

They didn't even realize that the group of students went on, they could hardly hear their chatter. Alister faced Kurtis, and he was looking back at him with an assured grin. Alister startled when he suddenly heard Lara's voice.

"What are you two doing here?" She slowly walk over to them, leaving the curious students behind, who were watching the scene from a bit further away. Just like in the class room.

"Nothing," Kurtis said as if nothing had happened. "I'm just telling our friend here that he can count on me if he has trouble."

The look on Lara's face told him that she didn't believe him, but Alister said nothing that would have contradicted his words.

"I'm not sure what to do with you," Lara mused, studying Kurtis's face.

"I can give you a few ideas," he cocked his brows, sending her a naughty look that made Lara's expression soften into a smile. "You see," Kurtis turned to Alister. "I know what I'm talking about."

Alister stood from one foot to the other, moving his eyes to the ground.

"I don't get it." Lara looked back and forth between the two guys. "And I don't like it."

"Don't worry, honey," Kurtis said with an even wider grin. "There is nothing to understand. I offered a helping hand to our friend here, so now it's up to him if he takes it or not. Come on, buddy. Just say yes or no."

Standing next to a confused Lara, Kurtis kept his gaze on Alister who was clearly struggling with an answer. And Kurtis waited. Patiently.


	7. Chapter 7

**Let's see how long this writing flow last. Next chapter, next question to decide for you :)**

* * *

After a few seconds Alister raised his head and faced two pairs of questioning eyes. Kurtis looked at him clearly enjoying himself and Lara with a look of slight confusion. Alister felt uneasy. How could he answer such a question in front of her? Even if Lara had no idea what they'd been talking about, shame coloured his face. He hardly dared looking at her, but that short glance was enough to strengthen his resolution.

From the first moment he'd glimpsed her, Lara Croft astonished him, but Alister would have never thought he would ever have a flicker of a chance with such a woman. All his life he hardly managed to talk to any of the opposite sex. At least not to those who he'd found interesting. And now this guy he'd just met a few hours ago, offers him his help to get closer to Lara Croft.

Alister couldn't believe it. It must be a trap. Why would this guy do such thing? He couldn't imagine any men in the world who wouldn't find Lara Croft exciting, so why would he pass the chance over to someone like Alister?

He decided to say no. It couldn't be real. It simply couldn't. So he opened his mouth to answer, but in the last moment his voice betrayed him. No matter how hard he tried, no sound came out of his mouth. Maybe he didn't try hard enough after all.

"Yes," he heard himself say, and couldn't believe it was him saying this. It was so strange to hear this word from his own mouth that he felt his body shake. He needed a few second to understand that it was not his body shaking, but the ground beneath his feet.

"What the hell?" Lara cried out, trying to keep her balance. She all but forgot about the question popping in her head about the previous conversation between the two guys. The earth shook again, the whole area they were standing on crushed in with a loud boom.

She didn't know what was happening, didn't see where she fell. Trying to grab something, she reached out, but there was nothing to hold. An unstoppable fall into the unknown.

The air filled with dust, she could hardly breath, the rumble closed out the daylight, and she landed hard in the dark, her back painfully hitting the surface. All she could hear was her own groan. For a moments she didn't move, cursing her luck that such things keep happening to her.

Blinking, she opened her eyes, rubbing the dirt out of it. First she saw nothing, but darkness. Then her sight slowly adjusted, and the first thing she managed to make out was dust particles flying in the air where the single ray of light entered the place. It was a small beam, not helping much.

Still lying on what she thought was the floor, Lara moved a bit. Only to see if the rumble was over. As she knew she'd been falling, she looked upwards, but could only see cracks above her. What the hell?

Carefully, she listened. There was still a crack to be heard here and there, but the situation calmed, the stones were not moving anymore.

"Bloody hell," she groaned.

"I say the same." She heard the voice and felt some relief that she was not alone. No matter that a few hours ago she'd been still irritated by its owner, now she welcomed the fact that Kurtis was with her. Maybe she would regret it very soon, but in this moment she was okay with it. More than okay.

"What on earth happened?" Lara still didn't move when she heard the other voice. Alister. It seemed that all three of them had the privilege to share this adventure. The young man groaned as well, but Lara could hear that he had no major pain.

"Don't move," she said, not knowing if they triggered a new crash. The guys' voices came from somewhere to her right, but she couldn't see them yet.

"No problem for me," Kurtis joked, and Lara was relieved that neither of them was seriously hurt.

"Where are we?" Alister asked in a wary voice.

"I have no idea," Lara answered. The single ray of light only made it possible for her that she saw something in front of her, but the wider area was covered in darkness. She had no idea if it was a huge cave or a small corridor. Although the way the sounds travelled made her believe it was a bigger place.

"Did you say yes before?" Kurtis suddenly asked and Lara had no idea what he was referring too. First she thought Kurtis hit his head and talked non-sense. The lack of answer suggested this too, but after a few seconds she heard Alister clear his throat. "Did you?" Kurtis asked again.

"I think so." Alister's voice was weak and undecided.

"You think so or you did?"

There was silence again, and Lara didn't say a word, just listened to the strange conversation. She definitely didn't like it.

"Yes, I did," the answer came and she could hear Kurtis giggle. She creased her forehead and felt that something was very wrong.

"What are you two talking about?" she asked, listening to the silence again. She heard someone move, then groan, then steps came closer to her. As she looked up and the beam of light fell on their faces, she saw Kurtis and Alister standing there.

Kurtis with the usual mocking smile on his face, his blue eyes sparkling in the light. Alister looked far less self-secure, his hair messy, his face covered by dust.

"Well, Lara. You just won a very entertaining few hours with us," Kurtis said grinning and they both extended a hand toward her to pull her up. Lara was just staring at them, unsure which offer she should take.


End file.
